Heart Of Stone
by IDreamInSilver
Summary: Enough pain can turn anyone to stone; Draco longs for nothing more than to be able to reveal his love to Hermione Granger, a mudblood. But will he be able to face his family, and quite possibly, his death to do so? Dramione.


Heart Of Stone

Harry Potter Fanfiction - Dramione

Summary: Enough pain and heartbreak can make anyone's heart turn to solid stone; They no longer have love, or happiness. Draco never asked for this: to be born a pureblood. But he would be beaten within an inch of his life if his affectioin toward Hermione Granger, a mudblood, was ever discovered. He longs for nothing more than to be with her, but will he ever bring his love to words? Or be overcome by the fear that is keeping him alive?

Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters, scenes, situations, etc. You know the drill.

Also, this is my first fanfiction on the beloved series of Harry Potter, and the whole Dramione situation has always fascinated me. I write this after our treasured series has officially come to an end with the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows : Part 2. (Which was absolutely fantastic, by the way, if you haven't seen it.) Harry Potter has been such a big part of my childhood, and it's sad to see it go. I really do hope you enjoy this, and _please review and subscribe!_

"You are a disgrace!" Lucius Malfoy spat the last word at his son, who lay bloody and completely helpless on the floor at his feet.

"I…I apologize," Draco hesitated, "Father," he reluctantly called him that, knowing that any man who could refuse his son in his greatest hour of need did not deserve to be called Father. However, he didn't expect any less from a pureblood wizard. He was barely able to lift his face from the floor to speak. He was fairly certain that his left arm was broken, as it was twisted in an odd angle, and his right eye had begun to sweel shut. Blood covered his face and hands, although the source was unknown.

"You apologize? No, Draco. An apology is not enough for what you have done. You have gone against orders directly from the Dark Lord himself. Be thankful for Bellatrix, who drug you back here, half alive, when she could have left you dying in the street; As well as the rare feeling of grace from the Dark Lord, who spared your life. I, however, will show very little grace towards you. While I will not end your life, purely for the sake of Narcissa; you are no longer part of this family," Lucius turned away after his monologue, but venom was still thick in his voice as he spoke again, "Get out of my sight."

"Lucius! No!" Narcissa screamed, knowing those words meant she would never be able to see her son again, and that he was likely to be killed by a death eater as soon as he was sent off the property for being a traitor. Tears ran down her cheeks as she begged Lucius, "Please don't send him away!"

"Would you rather me kill him?" he turned on her furiously, "It would be so easy. He's in such a pitiful state," he paused, considering that option, "No, my mind is made up. He will leave."

"Narcissa began to sob uncontrollably and reached for Draco but was held in place by an embrace from Bellatrix, who whispered to her, "Shh, Sissy. This is better than his death. Although it is not what he deserves."

Draco was raised to his feet by two strange men he did not recognie. He looked around his home of rwhat would undoubtably be the last time. He cast a longing glance at his mother, hoping she would forgive him for what he done, or rather, what he had not been able to do. The man on his left thrust Draco's wand into his right hand, the only one he was still able to move. This would obviously be the only possession he would be allowed to take with him from his home. Suddenly, he was torn away from the familiar sight of his sitting room, as the men dissaparated to the middle of what seemed to be a desolate forest.

"You are lucky, Draco. Do not expect the same courtesy from others," one whispered before they both left in a flash.

Draco looked around, completely lost and alone. Most of the trees around him were stripped bare, either from a storm or the bitter cold that was beginning to eat away at him, as he was exposed to it. There were very few living plants around him meaning there was little hope to scavenge for food, sinking his spirits even lower. He was reduced to acting like a wild savage. The sun was just beginning to set in the distance; It was sure to be a long and unforgiving night of frost. As he searched the horizon for any reminder of where he was, he began to see smoke billowing from behind a hilltop. If he would not have been so injured, he might have jumped for joy.

While it was sure to be a long walk to wherever the smoke was coming from, it meant food, shelter, and perhaps people who might care enough to keep him alive. He tried to get to his feet, but his left leg had gone completely numb. His clothes were clinging to him in shreds. He began to doubt that the smoke's owners would even take him in, as he no doubt looked like a filthy beggar. The wound on his head dripped blood onto the forest floor, as he became increasingly aware of what bad shape he was in. His eyesight was becoming blurry around the edges as his eyes were swollen. His head spun; and he tried to reach his wand where he had dropped it when he arrived, but it was just out of reach. His thoughts became foggy, and suddenly he slumped over against the tree, his eyesight filled with black.

"God, help me..." he whispered as he slowly slipped into unconciousness.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I will admit, this is not my best piece of work by far. But if I get a decent amount of you to read it, I will release the second chapter before the day is over! Please tell me if you like it, or if you think there is something I need to do to improve. Thanks so much!


End file.
